A beautiful world
by Trapped-in-your-asylum
Summary: You who had stolen Shizu chan from me. Shall die. Shizaya.


The Beautiful World

A shade of blue and green, the flashes of the skies up blends into the color of turquoise blue. A wide eyed kid went to spread his hands around, the joy in his heart contagious as he continued to speak enthusiastically, "It's a wonderful world, a beautiful world, isn't it, Izaya san?" The kid grinned as he wrung his little body around, twirling as he dances on the green field. The dark haired man beside him would watch him carefully, with the gentleness in the scarlet eyes as he looked at the brown haired boy with mocha brown eyes that pierced his heart with pain.

"It is Shinobu chan." The black haired man would reply, envious that the kid had too much capacity of a joy. A smile would force its way to his lips as he spoke, "A beautiful world it is."

"You have no reason to look so sad then." The boy pouted as he smiled again, he always had a free and radiant smile- with an energy that warms the world where he lives. "There is this much to appreciate, and too short a life to enjoy it all. My father in heaven would not like to see you so sad. Izaya san."

"No he would love to." Izaya replied without thinking, his scarlet eyes watching as the clouds started to appear- and the turquoise blue was swallowed by torrents of white. "He hates me." The word felt heavy in his throat, and suddenly he felt he shouldn't have said it, for the little boy was looking at him- the mocha eyes widened with confusion.

"That's not what he told me." Shinobu interjected defensively, "If not, why did he leave me in your care? Why did he allow me to play with you if he doesn't like you?"

"To torture me of course." A smirk tweaked Izaya's lips upwards. "He's a sadistic man, your father." He cupped the boy's face suddenly, watching the frightened irises of mocha brown. "You reminded me of your father, so much. Shinobu chan."

"I-zaya san-" The boy gasped as Izaya's hand touch the pale lines of his neck, "And I hate him so much, so much that I can't even control myself. And you're so alike with him. There's not an ounce of your mother in you." Izaya smiled as his hands grabbed the thin pale neck of the small kid. Here you go, Shizu-chan. My one and final revenge. For you who betrayed me. "Nothing, that is, except that cheerfulness of yours that had attracted your father so passionately. The frailty that caused others to want to protect you- the beautiful soul that had attracted Shizu chan so strongly, enough for him to want to leave me."

"S-stop!" The boy yelled, there's no one in the vicinity. It is a crime well planned a meditated crime with no flaw in it. "You- my father-"

"Shizu chan is dead, he's not coming back." Izaya said- more to himself than to the boy. "So you should stand in his place, you who looked so alike with him- you shall be the sacrifice. You who made him looked away from me. You who made him went crazy with that trick in your sleeve." The woman that took Shizu chan had laughed so lovingly at the wedding day; her arm taking his arm, Shizuo standing protectively beside her lest a strong wind shall blew her frail body away. The gentleness in that mocha colored eyes so strong that it's painful to see, and the pity it had when it looked at Izaya's scarlet ones was unforgivable. _I'm so sorry_, it spoke_, I chose her, not you._

"Izaya- san! You're mistaken-" The boy shouted as Izaya shoved him to the ground, his scarlet eyes filled with the malice of a slighted lover, no divine retribution, no better present he shall give for Shizu chan in heaven. "Izaya san! Please- hear me out!"

"Shut up! I hate your voice! I hate you, you who looked so alike with him! He gave you to me when he died instead of your mother- he must have felt guilty and think you would be enough. And yes, you would be enough! I will kill you to show it to him!" The neck was so soft and small and thin, Izaya could hold it with a single hand. With a single movement, the life would be gone and the breath will disappear from the boy's body.

"I—zaya san….. Please, my father….. he loves you." The boy spoke through broken breaths, and the lies that escaped those teeth infuriate Izaya even more. Whether it's not a lie or not doesn't matter- its over, his hands was unsullied with the blood as he squished the life from the little kid Shizu chan loves. What a funny joke that kid told to save his own life, Izaya felt like laughing his throat sore over how funny it all is. That Shizu chan would love him, impossible!

"Good bye Shinobu chan, Shizu chan-" Izaya said as he sprung his hands and twirled his body around, "Now the world is beautiful, the world is wonderful!" Did the boy pity him to spoke those lies from his dying lips- but that no longer matters, for the dead is dead, what was gone shall be forever gone. But all was gone; the turquoise blue had swept the mocha eyes away.

Now the world is beautiful.


End file.
